


Mother's Day

by IvanW



Series: Original Series [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Gifts, Holiday, M/M, Married Spirk, Mother's Day, One Shot, Visiting the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Original Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181741
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Mother's Day

Jim knew Spock didn’t understand at all his desire to visit Spock’s mother with him for this particular occasion. At first, he had flat out vocalized his opposition. Although perhaps opposition wasn’t entirely accurate.

“My mother has never expressed an interest or desire in celebrating any such occasion.”

“I’m guessing she wouldn’t be blatant about it, Spock.”

“She accepted life on Vulcan and all that comes with it when she chose to marry my father.”

“Yeah. I know. But I think this will be nice.”

Spock didn’t sigh, but it was an almost thing.

Since they had plans to visit Vulcan and Spock’s parents together at some point anyway, Jim had decided this would be a very good time for it.

So, he had carefully packed for it, including wrapped presents for Spock’s mother. He was aware his bondmate thought it all completely illogical and the consideration of it even without merit.

But Jim was having none of it.

Sarek and Amanda greeted them in their home. Sarek, stoically, of course, Amanda less so.

After they were settled into the room where they would be staying for the next couple of weeks, Jim went into his suitcase for the presents he had brought.

Spock looked over his shoulder. “You wasted the effort, Jim.”

He smiled. “We’ll see.”

They made their way back out to the living room area where they were going to sit and have refreshments and “get caught up” as Amanda put it.

Amanda was seated in what she had earlier told Jim was her favorite chair. She smiled when he and Spock came out and joined them.

“Oh. What do you have there, Jim?” she asked, her curiosity showing.

“Well. Actually, Amanda, they’re for you.”

“For me?”

“Since my own mother has passed on, I thought it would be appropriate and nice to honor you for Mother’s Day.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “It _is_ Mother’s Day, isn’t it? How lovely.”

Jim handed the two wrapped packages to her.

Amanda laughed. “I can’t remember the last time I had presents.”

Jim noticed the stiffening in Spock’s shoulders and Sarek’s pursed lips. He ignored both of them and sat by Amanda to watch her open the gifts.

The first was a simple box of chocolates, finely made, and she seemed very pleased, and glanced at her husband.

“You stay away from my chocolates, husband.”

Sarek humphed which made her laugh.

Then she opened the second and took out a cloisonné bangle bracelet. She gasped. “Oh, Jim, it’s just beautiful.”

He smiled and glanced toward Spock. “It’s from both of us, of course.”

She smiled, sharing a look with him. “Of course. Thank you both so much. This was an absolute wonderful surprise. I feel incredibly spoiled. Well, this dinner we're about to have will just be extra special won't it?"

Later…

As they prepared for bed.

“Jim?”

“Yes, Spock?”

“You were, perhaps, right and I was, perhaps, wrong.”

Jim paused as he pulled his sleep shirt on over his head. “It’s okay, Spock, it does happen once in a while.” 


End file.
